Lightless
by hanako-lexie
Summary: Arrête ! Tu vas pas sortir tout seul alors qu'il fait nuit ! Wooyoung laissa échapper un rire et ne put s'empêcher de dire : Pour moi.. Il n'y a pas de différence entre le jour et la nuit. 2PM [KhunYoung]


Blind

The lightless day and night.

_« Arrête ! Tu vas pas sortir tout seul alors qu'il fait nuit ! »_

_Wooyoung laissa échapper un rire et ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

_« Pour moi.. Il n'y a pas de différence entre le jour et la nuit. »_

Il était rare de croiser des gens si tôt le matin, dans le parc qui était en plein centre de Séoul. Les quelques rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient soit des personnes âgées, dont les nuits de sommeil s'étaient écourtées depuis bien longtemps - la grasse matinée ? Ils ne savaient plus ce que c'était - , soit des quarantenaires désireux de garder la ligne qui faisaient leur jogging tôt le matin avant de partir travailler, soit.. Des sans-abris qui eux, n'avaient pas le choix de se retrouver aussi tôt dans ce parc de la capitale. Alors quand on voyait deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient être dans la vingtaine, on ne pouvait que se demander à quelle catégorie de personnes ils appartenaient.

Le premier jeune homme -appelons le A-, avec son chien, ne pouvait pas faire partie de la catégorie des personnes âgées. Il ne semblait pas non plus faire partie de la catégorie des sportifs, son jean trop serré aurait été handicapant, et il semblait encore moins appartenir à la catégorie des sans-abris, sa peau avait l'air beaucoup trop propre, sa tenue en trop bon état, et même si il n'était pas très épais, il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune carence alimentaire.

Le second jeune homme -appelons le B- ne faisait définitivement pas partie de la première catégorie - bien qu'il semblait plus âgé que le premier jeune homme, il n'approchait pas du tout les quatre-vingt ans non plus, ou alors quelqu'un avait trouvé un remède miracle à la vieillesse et n'avait daigné le partagé qu'à cet homme -. Il ne faisait pas non plus parti de la catégorie sportives, un sportif porte rarement une chemise et un jean. Pour ce qui est des sans-abris, un sans-abris possède rarement, voir pas du tout, un MP3 dans une main et un téléphone dans l'autre.

Alors pourquoi étaient-ils là, si tôt le matin ? Certaines personnes appelleraient ça le destin, d'autre l'ironie du sort. Combien de chances avaient-ils de se retrouver tous les deux dans ce même parc, à la même heure, à seulement deux bancs l'un de l'autre ? Laissons les probabilités de côté, appelons ça comme on veut, encore est-il que ce matin là, ils étaient là tous les deux. Et que sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, cette simple sortie matinale allait changer beaucoup de chose.

Le plus jeune des deux - ou qui semblait l'être – se leva, tenant fermement la laisse de son chien, semblant se laisser guider par celui-ci. Il semblait dans la lune, marchant lentement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, soudainement, il rencontra quelque chose. Un peu sonné, il se dit que ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être un mur. La chose qu'il avait percuté n'était pas assez dure pour être un mur. De plus, son chien ne fonçait que très rarement, si ce n'est pas du tout, contre un mur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un grognement étouffé sortir de ce qu'il avait percuté qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité... D'un humain. Celui-ci, après avoir grogné, injurié et grommelé contre tout et rien dit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, bon sang ! »

La voix de cette homme semblait vraiment énervée.

« Je.. Je suis désolé mais.. Tenta de dire le second jeune homme.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ah.. Souffla l'homme. Je déteste les gens maladroit !

- Pardon ? Je veux bien être maladroit de temps à autre, mais n'êtes-vous pas en tort vous aussi ? Ne devriez-vous pas regarder où vous allez ? »

Et c'est sans attendre de réponse qu'il parti, lui-même énervé du comportement de cet homme qui ne savait rien et qui rejetait la faute sur lui. Il partit tellement vite qu'il ne fit pas attention à où ses pas le menaient et qu'il n'écouta pas les aboiements de son chien, qui refusait d'aller plus loin, se faisant quand même tirer par son maître. Et c'est avec une vitesse folle qu'il se retrouva sur la route, une voiture fonçant droit sur lui, et qu'il se fit renverser par cette même voiture qui, n'ayant pas vu cet homme arriver sur la route d'une façon si brutale, ne put s'arrêter à temps.

L'autre homme encore énervé du comportement arrogant de cet homme – après tout, c'est cet homme qui l'avait percuté – sentit cet énervement le quitter lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu. Il ne put bouger au début, médusé. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Il couru sur la route vers cet homme qui l'avait percuté quelques minutes auparavant. Il vérifia son pouls, sortit son téléphone et appela les pompiers, et c'est en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire qu'il se retrouva à l'hôpital avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Il attendait des nouvelles de cet inconnu, le stress ne cessant de prendre possession de lui. Il s'en voulait un peu, après tout, c'est un peu de sa faute si ce jeune homme se retrouvait das un lit d'hôpital. Si il ne l'avait pas accusé ouvertement, il ne se serait pas énervé et n'aurait sûrement pas eu d'accident. Alors qu'il pestait contre lui-même, un médecin vint à sa rencontre :

« Vous êtes celui qui a appelé les secours n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous une connaissance ou un proche du patient ? »

Que devait-il répondre ? Mentir, pour pouvoir rester avec un parfait inconnu, ou dire la vérité à ce médecin en espérant qu'il le laissera quand même rester avec lui ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes et décida de dire la vérité :

« A vrai dire, je ne connais même pas le nom de cette personne. Il m'est rentré dedans tout à l'heure et l'accident à eu lieu juste après, dit-il, penaud. »

Il jaugea le regard du médecin et discerna une lueur de compréhension dans son regard. Il fut soulagé et écouta attentivement le médecin.

« Ce jeune homme s'appelle Jang WooYoung, il a vingt-trois ans. »

Le médecin s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir, puis repris :

« Il est déjà connu de nos services. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Il a eu un gros choc a cause de l'accident et souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. On va le garder quelque temps en observation, d'ici une petite semaine si tout va bien, il pourra sortir. »

Le médecin s'arrêta encore et sembla jauger l'homme en face de lui. Il soupira comme contraint de faire quelque chose et dit :

« Comment-vous appelez-vous Monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle Nichkhun, j'ai vingt-quatre ans monsieur.

- D'accord Nichkhun. Je ne suis pas censé vous dévoiler ce genre de chose, mais vous m'avez l'air honnête et soucieux de ce pauvre Wooyoung, alors je vais vous le dire quand même. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ce jeune homme a eu un accident de voiture assez important, et il s'est retrouvé ici, dans cet hôpital. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui. Lors de l'accident, Wooyoung est passé à travers le pare-brise. Le choc était tellement fort que même sa ceinture de sécurité n'a pas réussi à retenir son corps. Lors de sa chute, il s'est retrouvé dans les éclats de verre du pare-brise. Lorsque les pompiers l'ont amené ici, il avait des morceaux de verre un peu partout sur le corps »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, triste :

« Il était dans un piteux état.. Quoi qu'il en soit, après un examen approfondi, on a remarqué que les morceaux de verres n'avait pas seulement eu des dégâts sur son corps. Des morceaux de verre avaient aussi endommagé sa cornée. »

Nichkhun regarda le médecin sans comprendre. Puis comme une grosse claque qu'on vient de se prendre, la réponse à sa question silencieuse le frappa de plein fouet. Cet homme qui semblait se laisser guider par son chien, son air perdu quand ils se sont percutés, le fait qu'il ait essayé de se justifier, qu'il ait marché vers la sortie du parc sans _regarder_ où il allait, et qu'il se soit fait écraser car il n'avait pas _vu_ que les voitures roulaient et qu'un piéton n'était pas censé traverser là.

Nichkhun savait. Il avait compris mais il espérait que ce n'était pas ça. Il ne connaissait pas WooYoung, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comment un jeu homme de seulement vingt-trois ans pouvait-il être condamné... Au néant ? Il ne put s'empêcher de demander au médecin :

« Il est.. Aveugle ? Wooyoung est aveugle ? »

Le médecin ne répondit pas et c'est dans ses yeux que Nichkhun y vit la triste vérité. Wooyoung était aveugle. Wooyoung ne voyait que du noir, le néant, un océan sombre et terrifiant devant ses yeux. Nichkhun se sentait mal pour lui.

Il s'assit, désorienté par la révélation du médecin. Celui ci pressa son épaule et lui dit :

« Vous devriez rester avec lui jeune homme. Wooyoung doit se sentir terriblement seul, vous savez... »

C'est sur ces mots que le médecin laissa un Nichkhun seul, choqué et triste. Celui-ci tenta de se ressaisir et alla devant la porte de la chambre de Wooyoung, hésitant à entrer. Il inspira un bon coup, toqua timidement et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il entra. Lorsqu'il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Là, devant li, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Wooyoung était allongé et semblait sans vie. A cause de lui. Nichkhun s'en voulait terriblement.

Il se dirigea lentement, comme pour ne pas le réveiller, vers la chaise installée près du lit. Il s'assit et détailla Wooyoung. Il avait quelques bleus sur les bras, et une légère bosse à la tête. Nichkhun frémit. S'il n'avait pas un tempérament si colérique, s'il n'avait pas rejeter la faute sur Wooyoung et si il avait écouter ses explications, rien ne serait arrivé.

D'un coup, la culpabilité se fit plus forte et il ne sut que faire. Rester là, s'excuser, s'occuper de Wooyoung ? Ou seulement partir, parce que WooYoung ne le pardonnerait peut-être pas de l'avoir envoyé dans cet hôpital, qu'il lui dirait de toute façon de partir. Il se leva, et marcha vers la porte. Puis il se retourna et regarda Wooyoung. Puis il se tourna vers la porte une nouvelle fois. Et se retourna vers Wooyoung. Il était perdu. Puis il se rappela la dernière phrase du médecin.

_« Vous devriez rester avec lui jeune homme. Wooyoung doit se sentir terriblement seul, vous savez... »_

Il resterait. Parce qu'il devait lui présenter ses excuses, qu'il les accepte ou non. Il devait s'occuper de lui, parce qu'il était là à cause de lui. Il retourna près du lit de Wooyoung et le regarda. Oui, il resterait. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre, prit un gant de toilette, le mouilla et retourna s'asseoir près de Wooyoung. Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et commença à passer doucement le gant sur son front, sur son visage, puis son cou. Toute la nuit, il s'occupa de Wooyoung, remettant sa couverture sur lui quand elle tombait un peu trop, passant de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, ne cessant de se rappeler mentalement qu'il devait s'occuper de lui, qu'il en était responsable.

Le lendemain, le médecin entra dans la chambre de Wooyoung pour voir son état. La première vision qu'il eut en entrant fut celle de Nichkhun, la tête posée sur le lit de Wooyoung, tenant dans une de ses mains un gant de toilettes désormais sec et dans l'autre la main d'un Wooyoung toujours endormi. Il s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes hommes, prit une couverture qui se trouvait dans l'armoire, la mit sur les épaules de Nichkhun, prit le gant de toilette et le posa sur la commode et remit la couverture de Wooyoung. Il sourit, puis chuchota doucement avant de partir :

« Peut-être que Wooyoung ne sera finalement plus seul... »

Nichkhun se réveilla une heure après la visite du médecin. Il remarqua la couverture posée sur ses épaules et se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir prit une couverture. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait, et de toute façon, il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi. Il cessa bien vite de cogiter lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de Wooyoung, toujours endormi. Il sourit tristement et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il senti la main dans la sienne bouger doucement, pour finalement la toucher précipitamment. Wooyoung lâcha la main et se redressa vivement sur le lit.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. »

Nichkhun ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wooyoung lui demande ça de cette façon. Il ne put d'abord répondre, et c'est seulement lorsque Wooyoung répéta sa question qu'il répondit :

« Euh.. Je.. Je suis.. »

Ou plutôt qu'il tenta de répondre. Il venait de perdre ses moyens. Wooyoung fronça les sourcils et reconnu la voix comme étant celle de l'homme qu'il avait percuté auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'un rire jaune.

« Ah, je vois. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous voulez encore me sermonner parce que je vous ai percuté, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique. »

Nichkhun vit toute la colère qu'il avait ressenti la veille refaire surfasse. Aveugle ou pas, cet homme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il s'inquiétait depuis la veille, s'était occupé de lui toute la nuit et la seule chose que ce Wooyoung trouvait a lui dire était « _vous voulez encore me sermonner »_ ? Il rit lui aussi, d'un rire sans joie et lui répondit :

« Non, je suis venu, ou plutôt je suis rester, pour m'excuser. Mais finalement, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Wooyoung rit. Wooyoung rit tellement que la colère de Nichkhun ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Vous excusez ? Dit Wooyoung entre deux rires. Laissez moi rire. Pourquoi vous excuseriez vous ? Après tout, hier encore vous affirmiez que j'étais le seul en tord dans cette histoire. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'estime que tu es aussi en tord. Néanmoins, j'étais prêt à avouer que tu n'étais pas le seul en tord. Mais je pense que finalement je ne le ferai pas. Hier encore, j'étais attristé de te voir ici, et maintenant, je suis juste énervé. C'est fou comme tu arrives à me faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre en l'espace d'une seconde.

_- Tu_ ? Comment osez-vous me tutoyer alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Nichkhun de rire. Il répondit :

« Je me permet de te tutoyer parce que j'ai passer toute la nuit à m'occuper de toi et à m'inquiéter pour toi. A regretter ce que j'avais dis, à regretter de ne pas t'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. Alors je me permet de te tutoyer Jang Wooyoung. »

Wooyoung entendit à la voix de Nichkhun qu'il était sincère. Il ne savait plus vraiment si il devait en vouloir à cet homme, ou si il devait s'excuser. Il tâta le lit pour trouver le bord, fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'à celui-ci et se laissa tomber doucement sur ses pieds. Il se mit à marcher doucement, brassant doucement l'air de ses mains, lorsque son pied rencontra ce qu'il devina être le pied d'une chaise qui le fit trébucher. Il s'attendait à tomber mais il fut retenu par deux bras le tenant fermement.

Nichkhun, qui le regardait depuis le début, fasciné par la façon dont il se déplaçait, avait réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Wooyoung se pencher dangereusement vers le sol. Il n'avait pas hésité et avait franchit les quelques pas le séparant de lui en quelques secondes et le rattrapa avant que la chute ne soit plus grave. Il le lâcha quand il vit que Wooyoung avait retrouvé sa stabilité et lui dit :

« Il faudrait que tu évites de tomber sur la tête encore une fois, tu sais ? »

Wooyoung, gêné, le remercia d'une petite voix et, se raclant la gorge, continua d'une voix un peu plus forte :

« Au fait... Euh... Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi cette nuit. Et aussi de m'avoir évité une nouvelle chute. »

Wooyoung entendit le rire de Nichkhun tout prêt de lui. Il se retourna, envoyant ses mains dans l'air, rencontra le bras de Nichkhun et le tapa sur le torse. Il souffla légèrement, exaspéré par l'attitude de Nichkhun et dit :

« Mes excuses vous font rire peut-être ? »

Nichkhun rit à nouveau et répondit :

« Tes excuses en elles-même, non. La façon dont tu me les a présenté, un peu. Tu es timide, Wooyoung ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Répondit seulement Wooyoung.

- Est-ce que tu sais que répondre à une question par une autre question n'est pas très polie ?

- Vous venez vous même de répondre à ma question par une question.

- C'est pas faux, dit Nichkhun en riant. Le médecin m'a dit comment tu t'appelais. »

Wooyoung sourit. Le médecin qui avait prit soin de lui lors de l'accident qui lui avait fait perdre la vue était comme un père pour lui. Il l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ne cessait de lui dire que si il avait besoin d'une quelconque aide, il devait l'appeler. Wooyoung nota mentalement qu'il devrait aller le voir pour le remercier. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Nichkhun :

« Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieux, tu sais. »

Wooyoung, toujours face à Nichkhun, se tourna et doucement, il essaya de retourner sur son lit. Il sentit le bras de Nichkhun venir prendre le sien délicatement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, et le diriger vers son lit. Il tint son bras jusqu'à ce que Wooyoung soit correctement installé. Celui-ci lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tutoyer des personnes que je ne connais pas. Alors je ne vous tutoierais pas. De plus, maintenant que je me suis excusé, vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiens pas plus. »

Nichkhun fronça les sourcils. Il avait veillé toute la nuit sur lui, l'avait sauver d'une chute qui aurait été mémorable, et Wooyoung lui disait de partir, comme ça. Il s'était peut-être excusé, mais Nichkhun se vexa :

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Ne crois pas que tu te débarrasseras de moi si facilement. J'ai une dette envers toi, c'est de ma faute si tu as eu cet accident, alors je compte bien m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétablis. Le médecin m'a dit que tu resterai une semaine à l'hôpital. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je viendrai tous les jours. »

Wooyoung ricana et lui dit :

« Ne te sens pas obligé de rester parce que tu penses que tu as une dette envers moi. Tu peux partir, ça ne me gênera absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup parlé avec le médecin, remarqua Wooyoung.

- Oui, on a pas mal parlé ensemble. Pourquoi, ça te dérange peut-être ? »

Wooyoung tiqua. Nichkhun avait parlé avec le médecin. Ce médecin était quelqu'un d'adorable, mais il était capable de parler assez facilement. Très facilement. Et il était capable de dire beaucoup de chose. Wooyoung comprit tout de suite le comportement de Nichkhun et s'énerva :

« Je vois. Il a dut te raconter mon accident, je suppose. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, alors tu peux partir maintenant. »

Nichkhun sentit la rage monter en lui. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il ne le connaissait pas, alors comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose ? Il n'attendit rien de plus et partit de la chambre de Wooyoung sans rien dire, en claquant la porte. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du couloir et s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire. Il se retourna, marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Wooyoung et l'ouvrit :

« Ma pitié ? Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Quand le médecin m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé, oui j'ai eu de la peine, je m'en suis voulu peut-être plus que nécessaire, sûrement parce que tu es aveugle. Oui, j'ai eu pitié. Mais à présent, il n'y a plus aucune pitié. T'as raison, t'es peut-être aveugle, mais après tout, tu restes un être humain. Qui plus est, un être humain des plus irritant. Alors j'en ai rien à faire que tu penses que je reste par pure pitié, tu ne me connais pas. Demain je serai là, après-demain aussi. Que tu le veuilles ou pas. Parce que j'ai dis que je le serai, et parce que je suis un homme de parole. C'est pas un... Infirme qui va me faire changer, Jang Wooyoung. »

Et il partit. Sans se retourner. Sans laisser à Wooyoung la chance de pouvoir lui répondre. Wooyoung était médusé. Il pouvait entendre à quel point Nichkhun était touché et énervé par ce qu'il avait dit. Mais sa dernière phrase ne cessait de s'incruster dans ses pensées.

_« C'est pas un... Infirme qui va me faire changer, Jang Wooyoung. »_

_Infirme_. Les gens le pense mais n'ose jamais le dire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était éloigné peu à peu de ses proches, depuis son accident. Il était devenu infirme, d'une certaine façon. Il avait perdu la vue. Il était devenu un fardeau, un poids lourd à porter pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Les gens le pense mais n'ose jamais le dire, mais pourtant, lui, l'avait fait. Il lui avait envoyé la triste vérité en pleine figure. Et Wooyoung ne put que sourire. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, quelqu'un osait lui dire la vérité. Peu importe qu'il soit aveugle ou pas, Nichkhun le traitait comme un être humain normal.

Nichkhun, de son côté, ne savait pas quoi penser de sa réaction. Était-elle justifiée ? Avait-il eu le droit de dire de telle chose à Wooyoung ? Un infirme. Il y avait été un peu fort. Nichkhun avait toujours eu ce caractère colérique, impulsif, qui ne pense pas avant de parler. Mais pour une fois, il s'en voulait un peu. Ou plutôt, une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il connaissait Wooyoung.

Il se demanda comment faisait Wooyoung, pour supporter de ne _voir_ que du noir devant ses yeux. Il se le demandait tellement qu'il ne réfléchit pas et prit une écharpe et se la mit sur les yeux. Il hésita un instant et finalement la noua. Doucement, il se mit a marcher, positionnant ses mains devant lui, instinctivement. Il marchait et se sentit frustré. Frustré de ne pas _voir _dans quelle direction il allait, frustré de ne pas _voir_ les obstacles qu'il pourrait y avoir. Frustré de ne pas _voir_ tout court. Il continua de marcher, lorsque son pied se prit dans une chaise, et qu'il tomba. Il retira avec empressement l'écharpe qui l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il y a autour de lui et pesta.

Il se releva et s'assit sur son canapé, épuisé. Il apprécia le confort de ce dernier – à vrai dire, les chaises de l'hôpital n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable - . Il se demanda comment allait Wooyoung. Car plus il y pensait, plus ses paroles lui semblaient déplacé. Il irait voir Wooyoung le lendemain, comme il le lui avait dit. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il sentit un besoin de le protéger d'un monde qu'il ne pouvait voir.

C'est en pensant l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un remerciant mentalement cet inconnu – plus si inconnu que ça – qui ne le ménageait pas, l'autre se maudissant mentalement et se promettant de protéger cette personne qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le lendemain, Wooyoung se fit réveiller par le médecin, venu voir comment il allait. Il fut surpris mais heureux de le voir. Le médecin sourit en le voyant, et lui demanda :

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Wooyoung ? Ta tête te fais mal ? »

Wooyoung réfléchit avant de répondre. Comment se sentait-il ? Physiquement, tout allait bien. Mentalement, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était toujours perturbé par les mots de Nichkhun, bien que reconnaissant. En repensant à lui, Wooyoung se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom.

« Je vais bien. Mais docteur, cet homme qui est venu hier.. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Le docteur eu un petit rire, et répondit :

« Il s'appelle Nichkhun, il a vingt-quatre ans, dit-il en souriant. Il a l'air vraiment très gentil.

- Gentil ? Demanda Wooyoung.

- Oui. Il avait l'air vraiment affecté par ce qui t'es arrivé.

- L'accident d'hier, ou la perte de ma vue ? Dit Wooyoung, se renfrognant. Vous parlez trop, docteur. »

Le docteur rit légèrement, essayant de cacher son malaise.

« Ah.. oui.. Ce Nichkhun avait vraiment l'air d'être inquiet pour toi. Et puis je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une sincérité qu'il m'est rarement donné de voir. Il m'a fait bonne impression, alors je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de lui raconter un petit peu ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Wooyoung ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

« Au moins, vous, vous pouvez voir. »

Puis dit, plus fort :

« Que savez vous de cet homme ? »

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que quelqu'un avait répondu à sa place :

« Que veux-tu savoir de moi ? Tu fais une enquête ? »

Wooyoung reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Nichkhun. Il se sentit gêner et remonta un petit peu la couverture sur lui, cachant le bas de son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nichkhun vienne le voir si tôt, ou vienne le voir tout court, d'ailleurs. Il ne répondit pas et fut heureux que le médecin soit là :

« Oh, bonjour Nichkhun. Comment allez-vous ?

Wooyoung entendit Nichkhun répondre :

« Je vais bien, merci. Je vois que vous parliez de moi. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose de moi, tu devrai me le demander directement, sans passer par le médecin. »

Wooyoung compris que la dernière phrase de Nichkhun lui était adressé et se terra un peu plus sous sa couverture ce qui fit rire le médecin, qui dit :

« Apparemment, vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire. Je repasserai te voir tout à l'heure Wooyoung. »

Il entendit la porte se fermer doucement et sentit la présence de Nichkhun près de lui. Le silence qui suivit rendait Wooyoung encore plus mal à l'aise. Pendant ce silence, Wooyoung pouvait entendre Nichkhun gratter doucement son jean, nerveusement. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler le premier, Nichkhun se sachant pas si il devait s'excuser ou essayer d'agir le plus naturellement possible et Wooyoung essayant d'éviter la question que Nichkhun lui avait posé. Mais Nichkhun ne fut d'un coup pas du même avis et reposa sa question :

« Que veux-tu savoir de moi ? »

Wooyoung ne répondit pas, et Nichkhun reposa une énième fois la question :

« Wooyoung, que veux-tu savoir de moi ? Si j'ai des frères et sœurs ? Si je suis quelqu'un de bien ? »

Nichkhun rigola doucement et reprit :

« Je m'appelle Nichkhun Horvejkul, je suis Thaïlandais. J'ai deux grandes sœurs, Yanin et Sherleen, et un grand frère, Nichan. Je ne vois plus ma famille depuis que je suis venu vivre en Corée. J'ai vécu en Thaïlande, aux États-Unis et en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je fais du piano, de la guitare et un peu de chant, d'ailleurs, il m'arrive de donner des cours de piano à des enfants. Pour ce qui est de savoir si je suis quelqu'un de bien ou pas, je ne peux pas juger. Ce sera à toi de me le dire. Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre ? »

Wooyoung se sentit comme pris au dépourvu. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme mais ne s'attendait pas à en apprendre tant, et surtout pas par lui. Il était aussi frustré de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était Thaïlandais. Il aurait dut l'entendre. Mais lorsque Nichkhun parlait, il ne distinguait aucun accent. Il osa demander :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu vivre en Corée ? »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, mais Nichkhun finit tout de même par répondre :

« J'avais envie de changer d'air. De voir des gens nouveaux, une culture différente. Je ne devais pas rester longtemps au début, mais j'ai finis par m'attacher à ce pays et à sa culture, et finalement je suis resté. Ça a été dur de laisser ma famille en Thaïlande, mais j'avais vraiment envie de rester en Corée. »

Wooyoung admirait le courage qu'il avait fallu à Nichkhun pour tout laisser derrière lui et venir dans ce pays totalement étranger au sien. Il avait dut apprendre la langue, la culture, à se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis non plus.

Wooyoung sourit. Il sourit d'un sourire franc et Nichkhun ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Cette petite discussion avait totalement changée l'atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux la veille. Ils n'avaient pas continuer cette discussion, préférant rester sur des sujets plus légers. Ils apprirent à connaître les goûts de l'autre, ne reparlant pas non plus de l'incident de la veille. Et le reste de la semaine se fit de la même manière. Nichkhun venait tous les jours voir Wooyoung. Ils parlaient, rigolaient ensemble, sortant même dans le petit jardin de l'hôpital, Nichkhun aidant Wooyoung sans trop en faire. Ils s'apprivoisaient petit à petit, et cela leur faisait du bien, Wooyoung s'étant même finalement décidé à tutoyer Nichkhun, et même à l'appeler « Hyung ». La semaine passa très vite autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et l'heure du départ de Wooyoung sonna.

Il était heureux, mais en même temps, il redoutait son départ. Qu'adviendrait-il de son amitié naissante avec Nichkhun ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se connaissaient réellement, mais Wooyoung n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie. Pour lui, Nichkhun était quelqu'un de franc mais compréhensif. Et ce genre de personne, Wooyoung n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, alors pour lui, Nichkhun était important.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnu l'odeur du parfum de Nichkhun. Pendant la semaine, il avait apprit à s'habituer et à reconnaître la présence de Nichkhun. L'odeur musquée de son parfum, la façon dont ses chaussures tapent le sol, le son de sa respiration lente, tout ça lui permettait de pouvoir reconnaître la présence de Nichkhun. Il sourit doucement et dit :

« Bonjour Hyung ! »

Nichkhun regarda Wooyoung et sourit. Il aimait bien la présence de Wooyoung. Il lui semblait pur et gentil, tellement gentil qu'il devait le protéger. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit doucement sur son lit, comme pour ne pas le surprendre, et lui répondit :

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, j'ai enfin réussie à m'adapter au lit, dit-il en rigolant. Dommage que ce soit seulement pour la dernière nuit. »

Nichkhun rigola lui aussi. Il était resté plusieurs nuits avec Wooyoung parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils étaient alors sortis discrètement dans le jardin de l'hôpital, discutant souvent la nuit entière, Wooyoung parlant de tout et de rien en faisant de grands gestes qui faisait souvent rire Nichkhun, qui lui, l'écoutait tranquillement en fumant sa cigarette.

Nichkhun sourit en y repensant et se dit que finalement, il était chanceux que Wooyoung ne puisse pas voir tout ce qu'il faisait. Il le regarda et lui dit :

« Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu rentres chez toi, hein ? »

Wooyoung fit une grimace et lui fit oui de la tête. Nichkhun fronça les sourcils. Wooyoung devait être content de rentrer chez lui, et pourtant, l'expression de son visage lui prouvait le contraire.

« Tu n'es pas heureux de rentrer ?

- Non. »

Nichkhun n'avait pas put s'empêcher de poser la question, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse de la part de Wooyoung. Il l'avait dit d'une façon tellement franche et rapide que ça avait déstabilisé Nichkhun, tellement qu'il ne put répondre tout de suite. Quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il dit à Wooyoung :

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu en avais marre de l'hôpital.

- J'en ai marre oui, répondit Wooyoung, mais d'un côté il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui me retiens ici... Et j'ai peur que si je retourne chez moi, je perdrai tout contact avec cette personne.

- Qui ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Nichkhun.

- Toi. »

Wooyoung avait répondu calmement, sans hésitation. Et une fois de plus, Nichkhun se sentit troublé. Cet homme était si pur, si innocent. Il rigola nerveusement et répondit :

« Eh, ne t'en fais pas va. Je ne vais pas déjà te laisser tranquille. »

Wooyoung sourit doucement et murmura un simple « merci ». Nichkhun sourit et prit doucement la main de Wooyoung pour le rassurer. Une nouvelle fois, la voix du médecin s'imposa dans son esprit

_« Vous devriez rester avec lui jeune homme. Wooyoung doit se sentir terriblement seul, vous savez... »_

Et il se dit que, oui, il avait raison. Wooyoung devait se sentir vraiment seul. Il caressa le dos de sa main furtivement à l'aide de son pouce puis dit :

« Bon allez, maintenant que tu es rassuré, on prépare tes affaires ? Je te raccompagne chez toi ! »

Wooyoung sourit et c'est finalement dans une bonne ambiance que Nichkhun aida Wooyoung à rassembler ses affaires, essayant de ne rien oublier. Lorsque cette tâche fut finis, Wooyoung se rappela d'un détail dont il n'avait pas fait attention de tout son séjour à l'hôpital : son chien. Que lui était-il arrivé, après son accident ? Et c'est avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il demanda à Nichkhun :

« Dis.. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mon chien ? »

Nichkhun n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il avait évidemment été demandé au médecin si il savait ce qui était arrivé à son chien, mais en entrant dans la chambre de Wooyoung, il avait été assaillis par sa bonne humeur et avait omit de lui en parler.

Il regarda Wooyoung et lui dit :

« Oh, désolée j'ai oublié de t'en parler. »

Wooyoung s'attendait à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit :

« Par chance, il a réussie à échapper à ta poigne, et est retourné sur le trottoir. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il l'avait placé dans un refuge et qu'on pourrait aller le chercher dès que tu sortirais. »

Wooyoung souffla de soulagement et sourit. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans son chien, sans YooSu, qui était devenu depuis un an ses yeux. Nichkhun remarqua le soulagement sur le visage et sourit. Il dit à Wooyoung :

« Bon, puisque tes affaires sont prêtes, on va chercher ton chien et je te ramène chez toi ?

Wooyoung hocha la tête avec sourire, et Nichkhun vient placer son bras autour de celui de Wooyoung. Si son chien était ses yeux, quand il n'était pas là, Nichkhun prendrait sa place. Il commença à marcher doucement, indiquant de cette façon que ça y est, ils rentraient enfin. Ils marchèrent donc doucement vers la voiture de Nichkhun, puis prirent la route vers le refuge indiqué plus tôt par le médecin.

Une fois arrivés au refuge, ils durent attendre quelques minutes – qui semblèrent bien plus longue pour Wooyoung que pour Nichkhun – avant de pouvoir récupérer le chien. Nichkhun vit Wooyoung sourire quand son chien fut amener dans la pièce ou ils se trouvaient et se demanda comment il avait fait pour savoir que son chien était là. Il sentit Wooyoung se détacher de son bras et s'accroupir, ouvrant les bras. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le chien courir vers Wooyoung. Celui-ci l'avait enlacé et n'avait pus retenir un petit « Yoosu » heureux. Le sourire de Nichkhun s'agrandit à cette vue.

Lorsque les retrouvailles maître-chien furent finis, Nichkhun s'approcha de Wooyoung pour reprendre son bras mais celui-ci, en sentant son bras, lui dit :

« C'est bon, Yoosu est revenu, tu n'es plus obligé de me guider, il le fera. »

Nichkhun fronça les sourcils. Parce que son chien était de retour, Wooyoung ne voulait plus de son aide. Il ne fut pas du même avis et accrocha fermement son bras autour du sien. Wooyoung rit en sentant Nichkhun s'accrocher à lui comme ça, et ils se remirent en route vers l'appartement de Wooyoung. Après s'être trompé de chemin plusieurs fois – Nichkhun n'étant pas Coréen, il n'était pas familiarisé avec toute la ville, et avoir un aveugle comme copilote ne l'aidait pas -, ils arrivèrent à destination sain et sauf. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Nichkhun s'occupa de prendre le sac de Wooyoung, puis ils entrèrent dans son appartement qui se situait au rez-de-chaussé.

Nichkhun enleva ses chaussures en entrant et détailla l'appartement. Il était sobre mais classe, contenant peu de meuble – sûrement pour éviter que Wooyoung, dans un moment d'inattention, ne percute un meuble - . Les murs étaient blanc, sans rien d'accroché au mur, et les meubles étaient simple mais assez design, ce qu'il trouva étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait voir les choses qui l'entourait.

Il regarda Wooyoung et lui dit :

« Bon, maintenant que je t'ai ramené sain et sauf chez toi, je vais renter. »

Wooyoung se tourna dans la direction de Nichkhun et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas prévu que Nichkhun partirait de suite après l'avoir ramené, et à dire vrai, il ne voulait pas trop que Nichkhun s'en aille. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et mis sur pied un plan pour le faire rester. Il lui dit :

« Tu veux pas rester boire un coup ? Tu l'as mérité après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi aujourd'hui et cette semaine. »

Nichkhun réfléchit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à faire, et être en compagnie de Wooyoung était mieux que la solitude. Il lui répondit un petit « d'accord » qui fit sourire Wooyoung. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de Wooyoung et un petit silence gênant prit place parmi eux. À l'hôpital, c'était plus facile de parler, Nichkhun pouvant taquiner gentiment Wooyoung sur ses conditions de vie à l'hôpital, mais chez Wooyoung c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

Nichkhun se mit alors à détailler l'expression de Wooyoung. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si il était perdu loin – Nichkhun avait appris à se faire à ce regard -, il semblait pensif, se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure, sa main effleurant doucement le tissus de son canapé. Ses yeux était d'un noir profond. Ils lui donnaient un air mystérieux, renforçant le côté inexpressif de son regard.

Nichkhun était toujours dans sa contemplation quand il entendit Wooyoung se racler la gorge et lui dire :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai oublié de te proposer, désolé. »

Nichkhun rigola doucement en se disant que Wooyoung était vraiment pas doué pour faire la conversation. Il se leva et lui dit :

« Je veux bien, mais laisse, je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Wooyoung se renfrogna et lui dit :

« Tu sais, je peux le faire. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je sais encore me débrouiller tout seul. »

Nichkhun sentit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il ne put que lui dire un petit « désolé » en se rasseyant, se plaçant un peu plus loin de Wooyoung qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. Wooyoung le sentit et se terra un peu dans son canapé. Il dit, presque en chuchotant :

« Excuse-moi... Mais depuis que je suis devenu aveugle, les gens ont tendance à me prendre pour un moins que rien, et ça m'énerve. »

Nichkhun ne put rien répliquer que Wooyoung continua sur sa lancée :

« Avant mon accident, j'avais beaucoup d'amis, j'étais quelqu'un de très sociable, toujours entouré, que ce soit par ma famille ou par mes amis. Et puis j'ai eu cet accident. Les gens ont commencé à changer de comportement envers moi. Ils essayaient de tout faire à ma place, m'évitant le plus possible de me déplacer. »

Wooyoung sourit tristement. Nichkhun le regardait, fasciné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Wooyoung lui parler de son accident. Il le regardait, buvant ses paroles :

« J'ai alors compris que j'étais devenu un poids, peut-être trop lourd à porter pour eux. Alors j'ai déménager de chez mes parents. Ça a été dur, mais ils m'ont finalement laissé partir. Au début, tout le monde continuait à venir me voir. Mais comme je l'espérais, ils ont tous commencé à venir de moins en mois, passant de une fois par jour, à une fois par semaine, puis une fois par mois. Puis presque plus du tout. »

Il rigola tristement. Nichkhun comprit que cette situation ne plaisait pas à Wooyoung, qu'il l'avait fait pour eux, pour qu'ils soient plus heureux, mais que lui, au final, était malheureux. Nichkhun eu soudain une boule dans la gorge, l'empêchant de parler.

« Je suis aveugle, mais je sais me débrouiller. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme eux. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'éloigner de toi aussi comme je l'ai fais avec ma famille et mes amis. »

Nichkhun eut soudain un élan d'affection, et il se rapprocha de lui, attrapant doucement ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Il sentit Wooyoung se tendre, puis doucement il se laissa aller contre son épaule. Il sentait le corps fin contre lui tressauter doucement, lui indiquant que celui-ci était en train de pleurer. Il caressa doucement son dos, lui prouvant par ce geste qu'il était là.

Entendre Wooyoung pleurer avait redonner la force de parler à Nichkhun. Doucement, il chuchota à son oreille :

« Wooyoung, tu n'es pas un incapable. Et même si je t'aide, je ne te considérerai jamais comme tel. Et même si tu es aveugle, je ne te laisserai jamais, je te le promet. Et même si tu essaies de t'éloigner, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu n'es plus seul Wooyoung. Je suis là. »

Il sentit Wooyoung raffermir sa prise contre son cou et pleurer de plus belle. Il ne cessa pas ses caresses dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Wooyoung prit doucement la main de Nichkhun et il se leva, les emmenant sur sa terrasse. Nichkhun sourit en voyant Wooyoung effectuer ça sans le moindre problème. Lui aussi avait envie de le protéger, mais ces simples gestes de la part de Wooyoung lui prouvait qu'effectivement, Wooyoung était loin d'être un incapable.

Wooyoung leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Nichkhun fut surpris de le voir fermer les yeux mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Il se plaça à côté de lui et fit pareil. Un silence apaisant prit place. Silence apaisant qui une fois de plus, fut rompu par Wooyoung :

« Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble les étoiles... »

Il se tourna, face à la porte fenêtre, s'accoudant contre la barrière les séparant du vide, les yeux toujours fermés, et continua :

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble réellement mon appartement. Si il est beau ou pas. Je ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemble moi-même. C'est triste tu ne trouves pas ? »

Nichkhun se tourna vers Wooyoung et le regarda. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression si mélancolique sur le visage de Wooyoung. Nichkhun ne répondit pas et Wooyoung reprit :

«Hyung.. Est-ce que tu es beau ? »

La question choqua Nichkhun. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il fit la chose qui lui semblait le plus juste à faire : Il prit doucement les mains de Wooyoung et les posa sur son visage. Wooyoung, surpris par le contact du visage contre ses doigts retira d'abord vivement ses mains, puis doucement, il les remit mais cette fois-ci, sur ses cheveux. Il les toucha doucement et sentit sous ses doigts des cheveux fin, descendant légèrement sur ses oreilles. Il descendit ses mains sur un front parsemé de cheveux puis il descendit une nouvelle fois et découvrit un nez fin. Il se déplaça ensuite sur les yeux de Nichkhun, qu'il ferma. Il fit ensuite courir ses doigts sur les joues légèrement rebondit de Nichkhun puis arriva jusqu'à des lèvres fines qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce.

Wooyoung sourit. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était aveugle qu'il apprenait à découvrir quelqu'un de cette manière. Cette sensation ne lui semblait pas désagréable. Il laissa ses mains sur le visage de Nichkhun quelques secondes puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il était bouleversé, terrifié, mais aussi heureux. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes avant de sentir Nichkhun le détacher de lui.

Il sentit ensuite deux mains chaudes sur son visages. Il frissonna et ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il laissa les mains de Nichkhun se déplacer, lui faisant redécouvrir son visage. Nichkhun réitéra les gestes que Wooyoung avait fait sur lui. Wooyoung sentit les mains de Nichkhun dans ses cheveux et prendre entre ses doigts une petit mèche de cheveux, lui faisant redécouvrir la longueur de ceux-ci. Il sentit ensuite ses mains passer doucement sur son front puis descendre sur son nez, et ses joues. Wooyoung ressentait des petit picotements là ou les doigts de Nichkhun était passés. Il sentit les doigts de Nichkhun venir découvrir doucement ses lèvres, lui aussi s'attardant légèrement dessus puis retira ses mains de son visage. Nichkhun se plaça près de l'oreille de Wooyoung et chuchota :

« Tu es beau Wooyoung. »

Puis il vint placer ses pouces sur les yeux de Wooyoung, et les retira doucement, Wooyoung le ressentant comme une caresse. Il sourit et chuchota un « merci » à Nichkhun tellement doucement que celui-ci cru l'avoir rêver.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, quelques minutes qui leur paraissaient des heures, des heures de bonheur. Puis Nichkhun s'éloigna lentement de Wooyoung, caressant une dernière fois son visage, puis il lui dit :

« Je ferai peut-être mieux de rentrer chez moi, il commence à se faire tard.. »

Le visage de Wooyoung se décomposa lentement et un petit silence prit place. Wooyoung ne voulait pas être seul. Il en avait marre de sa solitude. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait le comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il commença a paniquer lorsque Nichkhun dit :

« Bon et bien.. Au revoir Wooyoung. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, vraiment pas. Il ressentit un léger courant d'air autour de lui, lui indiquant que Nichkhun s'apprêtait à partir. Il sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa de justesse la manche de Nichkhun avant que celui-ci ne rentre à l'intérieur de la maison. Nichkhun s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Wooyoung, attendant que celui-ci dise quelque chose. Wooyoung hésita à nouveau, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par dire :

« Tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.. »

Nichkhun sourit au manque d'assurance se faisant ressentir dans la phrase de Wooyoung et enleva la main de Wooyoung de sa manche pour la prendre dans sa propre main, la serrant doucement. Wooyoung comprit le message et se détendit, se permettant même de sourire.

« Rentons et allons dormir, il commence à se faire tard, dis Nichkhun. »

Wooyoung hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur, tirant Nichkhun ne voulant pas le lâcher. Ils entrèrent donc main dans la main dans l'appartement de Wooyoung. Celui-ci s'arrêta subitement et dit :

« Ah.. Je vais te laisser dormir dans ma chambre, je vais prendre le canapé. »

Nichkhun fit les gros yeux, et secoua la tête.

« Hors de question. C'est ton appartement, tu dors dans ton lit. Tu n'as pas dormi pendant presque toute la semaine parce que le lit de l'hôpital n'était pas confortable, alors tu dors dans ton lit et je prend le canapé.

- Hors de question, répondit Wooyoung. Je t'ai dis de rester, c'est pas pour te faire dormir dans mon canapé.

- Dormons tous les deux dans ton lit alors. »

Wooyoung fit les gros yeux à son tour, ce qui fit rire Nichkhun. Celui-ci emmena Wooyoung jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dit :

« Je te laisse te changer, je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Attends ! Je vais te prêter de quoi de changer. »

Wooyoung se dirigea vers son armoire ses mains se plaçant instinctivement devant lui. Nichkhun s'approcha vivement pour l'aider mais se ravisa, se disant que Wooyoung s'énerverait probablement. Il eut a peine le temps de penser que Wooyoung lui tendait déjà un bas de survêtement et un marcel.

« J'espère que ça t'ira, dit-il un peu gêner. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle taille tu fais alors..

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'ira. Je reviens vite. »

Nichkhun partit en direction de la salle-de-bain de Wooyoung. Lorsqu'il entra, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que Wooyoung ne pouvait même plus voir à quoi il ressemble. Il secoua la tête et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il se changea en un éclair et se regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle-de-bain.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Wooyoung et le regarda. Il le détailla et l'élan de tristesse qui l'avait prit dans la salle-de-bain revint au galop. Il avait des questions plein la tête, et n'osait pas les poser. Il s'autorisa alors une question :

« Wooyoung.. ça fait quoi de ne plus voir ? »

Wooyoung se sentit prit au dépourvu. Il avait cesser de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait accepter, et ne voulait pas plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne voulait plus y repenser, mais se dit qu'il ferait l'effort pour Nichkhun.

« C'est.. étrange ? Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Avant je voyais mais maintenant, je ne vois plus rien. Et je crois que c'est ce qui est le plus perturbant. Je me dis que j'aurai dut profiter de ce que je voyait avant que cela devienne impossible. Maintenant, je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble mon appartement, à quoi ressemble ma famille, à quoi je ressemble. Et je suis incapable de voir les gens que je rencontre. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Nichkhun se dit que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Wooyoung était vraiment plus dur que ce qu'il l'imaginait.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu es dans la chambre ? Demanda Wooyoung.

- Je suis arrivé cinq minutes avant que je ne te pose cette question, pourquoi ?

- Tu es arrivé tellement doucement que je n'ai même pas ressentit ta présence. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé, j'aurai pensé que j'étais seul. »

_« Vous devriez rester avec lui jeune homme. Wooyoung doit se sentir terriblement seul, vous savez... »_

_« Tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.. »_

Nichkhun savait que Wooyoung se sentait seul. Il savait, mais il pensait que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus voir sa famille. Mais maintenant il savait. C'était plus que ça. Nichkhun s'avança vers le lit de Wooyoung et s'installa dessus. Il prit la main de Wooyoung quelques secondes, puis la lâcha pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Wooyoung, le rapprochant de lui. Il lui prit la main de sa main libre et chuchota à son oreille :

« Et maintenant, tu ressens ma présence ? »

Wooyoung était sans-voix, il ne put que hocher doucement la tête. Nichkhun rafermit sa prise autour des épaules de Wooyoung et continua :

« Tu n'es pas seul Wooyoung. Tu n'es plus seul. Dors maintenant. »

Wooyoung hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que Nichkhun le lâche, mais à la place, il les allongea confortablement tous les deux, gardant Wooyoung dans ses bras. Au début un peu surpris, il finit par poser sa tête sur le torse de Nichkhun, et ferma les yeux. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir, sa solitude lui pesant moins sur le cœur. Nichkhun, lui, se contenta de serrer Wooyoung dans ses bras, trouvant le sommeil un peu plus tardivement, ses pensées ne cessant de dériver vers Wooyoung.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, il était midi passé. Le premier à se réveiller fut Nichkhun, ses bras toujours entourés du corps frêle de Wooyoung. Il essaya de faire lâcher prise à Wooyoung mais celui-ci ne fit que serrer Nichkhun avec plus de force, laissant échapper un petit _« Ne pars pas.. »_ d'une voix ensommeillée. Nichkhun, tout d'abord désorienté, finit par sourire et serra le petit corps contre le sien qui ne fit que se blottir un peu plus.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Wooyoung consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Nichkhun tomba dans ce regard vide, sans expressions, et resta figé. Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il s'était habitué à ce regard, mais dans ces moments là, il se dit qu'il ne s'y ferait peut-être jamais. Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête et dit doucement :

« Bonjour toi. Bien dormis ? »

Wooyoung fit la mou, un peu gêner, mais répondit tout de même :

« Bonjour. Oui j'ai bien dormis.. Merci pour tout d'ailleurs. Mais rassure moi, je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé, hein ?

- Si totalement, dit Nichkhun en rigolant. Je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, en voyant l'expression du visage de Wooyoung changer. J'ai dormis comme un bébé, rassure-toi. »

Wooyoung souffla de soulagement, provoquant le rire de Nichkhun. Il se mit sur ses coudes et se releva afin de descendre de son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa salle-de-bain, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour nourrir Yoosu. Seulement, après avoir papouiller son chien quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la présence de Nichkhun. Il se releva et l'appela :

« Khun Hyung ? Où es-tu ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive, cria-t-il. »

Nichkhun sortit de la chambre de Wooyoung tout doucement, espérant que celui-ci ne l'entendrait pas, et se dirigea doucement, tout doucement vers Wooyoung. Arrivé à seulement quelques centimètres de Wooyoung, il retint sa respiration et s'approcha de son oreille. Il attendit quelques secondes et chuchota un petit « BOUH » qui fit hurler Wooyoung. Nichkhun se mit alors à rire, énervant Wooyoung.

« Eh ! Tu vas arrêter de rire, oui ?! Si je te trouve, t'es mort ! »

Nichkhun n'en rit que plus belle en voyant Wooyoung le chercher de ses mains, ce qui finit par faire rire Wooyoung aussi qui finit par se détendre. Après quelques secondes de fou rire, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et Wooyoung dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Bah, pendant que tu étais partis de la chambre, je me suis demandé si tu avais des pouvoirs surnaturels à cause de ta cécité. »

Wooyoung resta pantois. Nichkhun le prenait-il réellement pour un super-héros ?

« Des ? Pouvoirs surnaturels ?

- Bah ouais ! On dit toujours que les aveugles ont les autres sens sur-développés. Mais apparemment, toi c'est pas le cas ! Rigola Nichkhun.

- Je dirais pas que j'ai des pouvoirs surnaturels, mais mon goût et mon ouïe sont plus développé que chez une personne normale. Et je peux différencier des matériaux un peu plus facilement, à force de le toucher, pareil pour le parfum, j'arrive à les différencier assez facilement une fois que je les ai senti deux ou trois fois.. »

- C'est vrai ? Dit Nichkhun, avec une pointe de malice. Il va falloir que je vérifie ça. »

Wooyoung se figea. Nichkhun était-il devenu fou pendant la nuit ? Avait-il prit de la drogue ? Ou avait-il bu ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement :

« Tu veux tester mes sens ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- C'est simple : Pour le goût, je vais te faire goûter des aliments qui ont un goût proche, et tu vas devoir les différencier. Pour l'ouïe, je te ferai écouter des sons et tu devras me dire quelle note c'est. Pour l'odorat.. Je te ferai sentir des parfums plus ou moins similaires. Pour le toucher.. J'ai pas d'idée. »

- T'es sérieux là ? Dit-il Wooyoung, perplexe.

- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Allez donne moi ta main, on va chez moi, c'est trop simple si on utilise des aliments ou odeurs de chez toi ! »

Nichkhun ne laissa pas le choix à Wooyoung, il lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre, lui sortit des vêtements et le força à se changer. Il emprunta lui aussi des vêtements à Wooyoung -Après son accord- dans le but de se changer, et une fois tous les deux prêt, ils prirent la route jusqu'à l'appartement de Nichkhun. Dans la voiture, Wooyoung ne cessa de répété que Nichkhun était devenu fou, faisant rire Nichkhun :

« Je ne suis pas devenu fou, je me demande juste si c'est vrai ou pas ! Ça sera une bonne occasion de vérifier tout ça.

- Tu t'es échappé de mon lit cette nuit et tu t'es drogué c'est ça ?

- Mais non !

- Ou alors tu t'es échappé d'un asile, continua Wooyoung, sans même avoir écouté Nichkhun. »

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de rire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à son appartement et Nichkhun alla ouvrir la portière à Wooyoung, le faisant maugréer une fois de plus -Wooyoung avait parfois l'impression d'être une fille avec Nichkhun-, et lui prit la main. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Nichkhun. Avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, Wooyoung dit à Nichkhun :

« Khun Hyung.. Tu pourrais ne pas lâcher ma main, jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue au lieu ? J'ai pas envie de casser quelque chose chez toi ou de me casser un orteil, dit-il légèrement gêner.

- Bien sur. »

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Wooyoung et rentra dans son appartement. Il s'arrêta et demanda à Wooyoung :

« Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour, pour que tu tu ressentes à peu près comment est mon appartement ?

- Je veux bien, mais ne me lâche pas s'il-te-plaît. »

Nichkhun lui fit donc faire le tour, Wooyoung touchant les meubles et les murs pour déterminer la taille des pièces et les meubles qui y étaient et une fois finis, Nichkhun l'amena sur le canapé.

« Reste ici, je t'apporte un verre d'eau et je prépare tout ce dont on a besoin pour notre petit test. »

Nichkhun lui apporta donc un verre d'eau et retourna dans sa cuisine à la recherche d'ingrédient lui permettant d'effectuer son « petit test » comme il l'appelait. Il sortit des épices, qu'il utiliserait pour le test des papilles de Wooyoung, et alla chercher des huiles essentielles qu'il utiliserait pour son odorat. Quand à l'ouïe, il utiliserait son piano. Il prit différentes petites cuillères et apporta le tout sur sa table basse.

« Commençons ! En premier, je vais faire le goût, tu es prêt ?

- Ai-je réellement le choix ? Dit Wooyoung, blasé.

- Tu as raison, tu n'as pas le choix ! Allons-y ! »

Nichkhun était excité comme un enfant, et cela fit rire Wooyoung. Il mit un peu de cumin sur une première petite cuillère et fit goûter à Wooyoung. Celui répondit directement :

« Cumin.

- Comment tu as fais pour deviner si vite ?

- Parce que je connais le goût du cumin, rigola Wooyoung.

- Ok, essayons-ça alors ! »

Nichkhun prit une nouvelle petite cuillère et mit une nouvelle épice dessus. Il la fit goûter à Wooyoung qui répondit directement :

« Curcuma. »

Nichkhun était ébahit. Il continua à faire goûter des épices à Wooyoung qui les devina toutes : Paprika, safran, cumin et même des herbes tels que le basilic, la coriandre ou encore la ciboulette y était passé. Nichkhun ne s'avoua pas vaincu et commença son test de l'odorat. Il fit sentir différentes huiles essentielles à Wooyoung qui les devina, même lorsque Nichkhun avait voulu le piéger avec des huiles essentielles qui pouvaient paraître similaires pour des personnes dotées d'un odorat normal. Wooyoung entre-temps s'était mit à apprécier le petit jeu de Nichkhun, la frustration de ce dernier l'amusant beaucoup. Nichkhun passa donc à son dernier test, l'ouïe. Il fit écouter à Wooyoung une seule et unique fois les notes de son piano et lui fit écouter une note :

« Mi, répondit Wooyoung.

- Et là ?

- Sol.

- Là ?

- Do

- Et là ? Dit Nichkhun.

- Ré dièse.

- Je laisse tomber. Tu es un super-héros avec des pouvoirs surnaturels ! Dit Nichkhun en venant se rasseoir sur son canapé.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, tout le monde pourrait faire ce que je viens de faire Hyung.

- Pas moi, dit Nichkhun en maugréant. »

Wooyoung rigola et s'affala un peu dans le canapé de Nichkhun. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du moment qu'il partageait avec Nichkhun. Il sentit ce dernier se lever et rouvrit les yeux :

« Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ? Eau, coca, bière ?

- Soyons fou, je veux bien une bière s'il-te-plaît. »

Nichkhun alla donc leur chercher des bières. Ils burent une gorgée, appréciant le liquide gazeux et légèrement amer. Nichkhun en profita pour allumer une cigarette. Cependant, à peine avait-il eu le temps d'apprécier sa première bouffée que Wooyoung râla :

« Va ouvrir la fenêtre, ça pue ton truc !

- La flemme Woo ! »

Wooyoung le tapa gentiment, l'incitant tout de même à aller ouvrir la fenêtre, mais Nichkhun n'était pas décidé à y aller. Wooyoung le frappa plus fort, mais cette fois-ci, Nichkhun riposta en rigolant, lui envoyant un coussin sur la tête. S'ensuivit une petite bagarre entre les deux, Nichkhun tapant Wooyoung à coup de coussin et Wooyoung utilisant ses mains et ses ongles, le frappant, le griffant et le pinçant, qui se finit lorsque Nichkhun s'avoua vaincu après avoir regardé son bras, plein de griffures et de petites marques rouges. Il alla donc ouvrir la fenêtre et en profita pour aller chercher sa guitare. Il se rassit sur son canapé et commença à jouer :

_«____Someday I'll lay my love on you, baby I don't want to lose you now__,_

Un jour je poserai mon amour sur toi, maintenant je ne veux pas te perdre bébé.  
___Just one__, only you,_

Juste un, juste toi.  
_Always, like the first day we met,_

Toujours, comme le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
_The only reason I keep living_

La seule raison pour laquelle je continue de vivre.  
_Only for you, living every day for that love,_

Juste pour toi, vivre chaque jours pour cet amour.  
_You know it._

Tu le sais. »

Wooyoung eu des frissons pendant toute la chanson. Nichkhun l'avait interprété avec tellement d'émotion.

« Tu m'avais caché tes talents de musiciens.

- Et toi, tu en as ?

- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

- Chantes pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Wooyoung hésita, puis doucement, il se mit à chanter.

_« I wander around looking for you like this_

_Je me promène, te cherchant, de cette façon_

_I keep thinking about you like this_

_Je continue de penser à toi, de cette façon._

_I just want to see you one more time_

_Je veux juste te voir une nouvelle fois._

_But I can't do anything because I lost the light_

_Mais je ne peux rien faire parce que j'ai perdu ma lumière._

_I don't have you, my light, and I'm still standing in the darkness _

Je ne t'ai pas, ma lumière, et je me tiens toujours dans cette obscurité. »

Nichkhun ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fit la seule chose dont il était capable, il prit la main de Wooyoung dans la sienne et la serra. Il était ému et triste. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dormir. Après cette soirée, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, allant un jour chez Wooyoung, l'autre chez Nichkhun, Wooyoung s'étant habitué au lieu tout d'abord intimidant. Ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher, leur complicité grandissant au fur et à mesure des jours.

Seulement un jour, Wooyoung cessa de répondre aux appels de Nichkhun. Et Nichkhun était désorienté. Il était complètement perdu. Wooyoung et lui s'entendait parfaitement bien, et Wooyoung n'avait laissé apparaître aucun désir de ne plus le voir, bien au contraire. Wooyoung ne répondait plus, mais il ne cessait de laisser des messages sur son répondeur :

_« Wooyoung, c'est Nichkhun. Rappelle-moi s'il-te-plaît. »_

_« Wooyoung, c'est encore moi. S'il-te-plaît, donne moi signe de vie. »_

_« Wooyoung, je m'inquiète putain.. »_

Mais un jour, il en eu marre. Il en eu tellement marre d'attendre qu'il alla chez Wooyoung. Il roula aussi vite qu'il le put, et arriva chez Wooyoung. Il entra en courant dans l'entrée de l'immeuble de Wooyoung et arrivé à sa porte, il sonna comme un fou. Mais Wooyoung ne daignait pas lui ouvrir. Alors il sonna à nouveau, criant son prénom, mais Wooyoung ne lui ouvrit pas. Un instant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais en mettant son oreille contre la porte, il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Alors il se mit à parler, presque en criant :

« Wooyoung ! C'est moi. Ouvre putain ! »

Mais Wooyoung n'ouvrait pas. Nichkhun s'énerva un peu et reprit :

« Putain mais ouvre ! Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, dis-le moi, si il t'es arrivé quelque chose, tu sais que je suis là, mais putain, fais quelque chose ! Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance ! »

Mais Wooyoung n'ouvrait pas. Alors Nichkhun frappa de toute ses forces contre la porte de Wooyoung, criant son prénom, mais Wooyoung n'ouvrait pas. Il finit par s'arrêter, vider de toutes ses forces, et s'assit contre la porte, la tête dans ses mains. Il se mit à réfléchir, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire était de rester devant chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Parce qu'il finirait bien par en ressortir un jour. Il attendit alors, des heures et des heures, les voisins de Wooyoung le regardant au début avec méfiance, puis finalement avec pitié. Il attendit des heures, et finalement, Wooyoung sortit de chez lui pour sortir Yoosu.

Nichkhun se releva à la vitesse de la lumière. Il mit son pied contre l'embrasure de la porte de Wooyoung, l'empêchant de se fermer et attrapa fermement le bras de Wooyoung, le faisant lâcher un petit cris. Il le fit rentrer à nouveau chez lui et se posta devant lui. Wooyoung, prit de suite la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha-t-il. »

Nichkhun était encore plus désorienté. Wooyoung ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, même les premiers jours de leur rencontre.

« Te parler.

- Je n'en ai pas envie moi. »

Wooyoung s'apprêta à partir, mais Nichkhun lui dit :

« Parlons !

- Je t'ai dis que je n'en avais pas envie. Pars maintenant.

- Je ne partirai pas, dit-il, déterminé.

- Alors c'est moi qui pars.

_- Arrête ! Tu vas pas sortir tout seul alors qu'il fait nuit ! »_

_Wooyoung laissa échapper un rire et ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

_« Pour moi.. Il n'y a pas de différence entre le jour et la nuit. »_

Nichkhun ne le laissa pas s'en aller, il lui attrapa fermement le bras et l'emmena de force sur son canapé, mais Wooyoung se débattit. Il laissait échapper des « lâches-moi » mais Nichkhun ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il finit par se mettre à califourchon sur lui, et immobilisa les bras de Wooyoung au dessus de sa tête. A bout de force, Wooyoung arrêta de se débattre. Nichkhun en profita pour dire :

« ça y est tu t'es calmé ? On peut parler ?

- Dégage.

- Rêve.

- Dégage je te dis, dit Wooyoung avec dégoût.

- Pas avant qu'on ai parlé. »

Wooyoung soupira et Nichkhun prit ça pour un « ok, parlons ». Seulement, à peine Nichkhun relâcha Wooyoung que celui-ci se leva dans le but de prendre ses clefs. Mais une fois de plus, Nichkhun fut plus rapide et attrapa les clefs avant lui, les mettant dans sa poche. Wooyoung comprit qu'il était coincé dans cet appartement, qui était pourtant le sien. Il laissa échapper un « connard » et se dirigea vers son balcon. Nichkhun s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Il regarda Wooyoung pendant quelques minutes, espérant que celui-ci se calme, et finit par le rejoindre sur le balcon. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et soupira. Il finit par dire :

« Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ? Il y a encore quelques jours tu me demandais de rester car tu ne voulais pas être seul, et maintenant, tu décides de ne plus me voir ? »

Wooyoung garda le silence. Nichkhun continua à s'énerver :

« Réponds-moi putain ! »

Wooyoung répondit après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminable pour Nichkhun :

« Tu crois que tu es différent des autres ? Dit-il froidement. Tu es exactement comme les autres Nichkhun. Pour l'instant, tu t'amuses bien, tu ne ressens pas encore le fardeau d'être ami avec un aveugle, mais un matin, tu te réveilleras et tu en auras marre de t'occuper de moi. Je préfère que tu gardes ta pitié pour toi. Maintenant dégage. »

Nichkhun sentait la rage monter peu à peu. Il inspira lentement et dit :

« Ma pitié ? Tu crois vraiment que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis amis avec toi est.. la pitié ? T'as pété les plombs mon pauvre. Si il n'y avait que de la pitié, je ne serai pas aussi amical avec toi. Tu as peur d'être seul, mais tu t'enfermes tout seul dans ta putain de solitude. Tu m'éjectes de ta vie comme tu as éjecter tous les autres. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres Jang Wooyoung. Je ne te laisserai pas me sortir de ta vie comme on sort une poubelle. »

Wooyoung ricana. Il ricana et cela énerva Nichkhun. Nichkhun était tellement énervé qu'il avait envie de tout casser. Comment Wooyoung pouvait-il pensait qu'un jour, il le laisserai ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait pitié de lui ? Wooyoung le coupa dans ses pensées :

« Tu n'as pas pitié ? Tu ne te laissera pas faire ? Ils disent tous ça, Nichkhun. Ils disent tous ça. En quoi es-tu différent d'eux ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te croire.

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu pourrais me croire ? Je vais te le prouver. »

Nichkhun était énervé, mais il avait mal aussi. Il avait tellement mal. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il prit le visage de Wooyoung dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec douceur. Wooyoung, d'abord choqué, ne bougea pas, mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il essaya de repousser Nichkhun, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'appuyer ses lèvres un peu plus fort sur celles de Wooyoung, descendant ses mains sur son cou pour pouvoir tenir Wooyoung avec un peu plus de force. Wooyoung finit donc par arrêter de se débattre. Nichkhun se sépara de ses lèvres quelques secondes après, le temps de dire :

« Crois-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Puis il embrassa à nouveau Wooyoung, tendrement, une main dans son cou et l'autre sur sa joue. Wooyoung ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il le croire, ou non ? Il se mit donc à pleurer, donnant un goût salé à leur baiser. Il agrippa désespérément les joues de Nichkhun et lui rendit son baiser. Nichkhun avait compris la détresse de Wooyoung. Il rapprocha le corps de Wooyoung contre le sien et passa ses bras autour des ses hanches. Il l'embrassait avec toute la tendresse, toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il l'embrassait, et il espérait que Wooyoung verrait dans ce baiser une promesse. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur, beau, et un avenir où il ne serait plus seul. Parce que Nichkhun ne pouvait pas le laisser. Parce que Nichkhun ne voulait pas le laisser. Parce qu'il était bien trop attaché à ce petit être si fragile.

Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et ne dirent rien. Et comme lors de leur première soirée dans l'appartement de Wooyoung, ils allèrent sans un mot dans la chambre de Wooyoung et ils se couchèrent. Seulement, ce qui changeait de cette première soirée, c'est que ce soir là, Nichkhun embrassa Wooyoung avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Et ils s'endormirent, soulagés de la présence de l'autre, toutes peurs envolées.

Qui aurait put dire que ce jour où ils étaient dans ce parc allait changer le cour de leur vie? Certaines personnes appelleraient ça le destin, d'autre l'ironie du sort. Combien de chances avaient-ils de se retrouver tous les deux dans ce même parc, à la même heure, à seulement deux bancs l'un de l'autre ? Laissons les probabilités de côté, appelons ça comme on veut, encore est-il que ce matin là, ils étaient là tous les deux. Et que cette journée avait changé toute leur vie.


End file.
